The present invention relates to an adjustable chin strap for motorcycle helmets, where each of the two strap portions, via a pull strap, is connected in the middle, under the chin, with a self-clamping, double-acting, retaining roller closure mechanism that comprises a frame on which at least two retaining rollers are displaceably disposed.
DE 36 29 287 C1 discloses a chin strap for motorcycle helmets where the chin strap is secured on both sides in the cheek region of the helmet. The two parts that make up the chin strap are interconnected in the middle, approximately under the chin, with a self-clamping, double-acting, retaining roller closure mechanism. The drawback of this chin strap is that in order to adapt the chin strap to various head sizes, the securement locations of the two ends of the strap on the motorcycle helmet must be altered. This is cumbersome and complicated, and in most cases is therefore not undertaken. However, chin straps can operate optimally only if the helmet is held securely on the head, and in particular even when strong forces act thereupon, for example during an accident.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple possibility for altering the length of the chin strap when it is necessary to adapt to head sizes, and to do so after the helmet is already on the head. This adjustment possibility must be simple and must also be able to be undertaken when the motorcycle rider is wearing thick gloves.